Aku Hamil?
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: "Aku tidak mungkin hamil karenamu, kan, Shin-chan?" ?/ MidoTaka/ Female Takao/ Complete!


Aku Hamil?

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Typo, cerita kurang menarik. Sudah lama tidak menulis fict :"v

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Aku Hamil?

.

.

.

Hamil adalah satu kata yang menakutkan bagi seorang Takao Kazuna.

Oke, mungkin ini terkesan tidak wajar. Siapa, sih, yang tidak senang mempunyai anak? Lucu, imut, apalagi untuk para ibu baru. Anak adalah anugerah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Untuk apa menikah? Ya, untuk menghasilkan calon generasi muda yang dapat membanggakan orangtua. Kecuali bagi para wanita yang memiliki moral rendah. Tidak jelas ayahnya siapa, lalu langsung ke klinik aborsi. Atau sengaja menggugurkan diri. Yah, itu _wanita_ zaman sekarang. Entah dimana kehormatannya.

Dan Kazuna termasuk yang menginginkan anak. Mempunyai keluarga ideal. Hal semacam itu,kapanpun waktunya, bagi Kazuna adalah impian setiap perempuan. Sekali lagi: Siapa,sih,yang tidak senang mempunyai anak?

Tapi lain lagi ceritanya kalau _tiba-tiba_ punya anak.

Pagi ini, setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, tiba-tiba saja Kazuna merasa mual. Tak lama kemudian, ia muntah-muntah. Kemudian pergi ke kantor dengan tubuh yang lemas. Semua sarapannya sudah keluar semua dan Kazuna harus pergi ke kantor saat itu juga. Resiko tidak ingin dimarahi oleh si bos, tentu saja. Akibatnya, Kazuna merasa pusing sepanjang perjalanan. Dengan kereta yang bergerak cepat, Kazuna hampir muntah di tempat.

Sesampainya di kantor, bukannya baikan malah makin buruk. Kazuna kembali merasa mual dan pusing. Wajahnya sudah pucat. Kazuna meringis dalam hati. Rasanya ingin pulang saja. Tapi kerjaan belum kelar. Mungkin boleh-boleh saja minta izin pulang dengan alasan sakit, tapi kerjaannya pasti akan makin menumpuk. Belum lagi minggu yang lalu Kazuna sudah minta izin tidak kerja selama tiga hari karena menghadiri pernikahan sepupunya. _Kan,_ tidak enak juga.

"Kazuna- _chan_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Riko, teman kerjanya, bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Dalam hati Riko, ada yang tidak beres dengan Kazuna.

"Eh, Riko- _chan_. Tidak apa, kok. Hanya…merasa mual saja," jawab Kazuna dengan wajah pucatnya. Ia kembali meringis. Rasa mualnya belum hilang.

"Aku khawatir. Apa kau tidak izin saja?" Riko kembali bertanya. Dia benar-benar khawatir. Biasanya, Kazuna saat ini sudah mengeluh sambil bekerja, atau membicarakan ini itu. Tapi hari ini Kazuna sangatlah pendiam. Apalagi dengan wajah pucat seperti itu. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Kazuna menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Riko- _chan_. Aku tidak ingin pekerjaanku makin bertambah," tolaknya halus.

Nyut!

Duh, kepalanya! Rasanya mau pecah. Kazuna merutuk dalam hati. Kalau begini, ia tak bisa bekerja.

Tep. Tanpa sengaja, kedua mata Kazuna menangkap sebuah kalender yang terletak di atas mejanya. Kazuna baru sadar hari ini adalah akhir bulan. Besok sudah mulai bulan baru.

Tunggu. Sepertinya ada keanehan.

Kazuna baru sadar bahwa ia tidak mengalami menstruasi bulan ini. Iya menstruasi, alias haid. Biasanya Kazuna haid di pertengahan bulan. Awalnya dia merasa biasa saja. Toh, nanti juga dapat. Tapi ini sudah akhir bulan dan Kazuna belum juga haid.

Mungkinkah…

Wajah Kazuna langsung berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Tidak mungkin. Jika memang begitu, siapa yang melakukannya? Kazuna tidak ingat dia memiliki pacar. Saat ini Kazuna masih _single_. Walau ia pernah punya mantan, tapi cuma satu. Seingat Kazuna, mantannya sudah menikah dengan seorang perawat. Kazuna ada menghadiri pernikahan mantannya itu satu tahun yang lalu. Jadi, siapa?

Ingatan Kazuna melayang pada satu peristiwa.

Reuni SMP.

Reuni itu berlangsung di bar milik Kise Ryouta, seorang model terkenal yang merupakan teman sekelas Kazuna di kelas 3 SMP. Tak ada yang aneh. Mereka minum-minum, mengobrol, _stand up comedy_ , mabuk-mabukan, lalu…

Oh, ya. Kazuna mabuk berat waktu itu.

Menurut penuturan salah satu temannya, Kazuna adalah salah satu orang yang paling mabuk saat itu. Saat pesta sudah berakhir, seorang laki-laki mengantarnya pulang. Tapi karena Kazuna terlalu ribut dan ganas saat itu (Kazuna bersumpah untuk tidak mabuk-mabukan lagi), dia tidak dapat diantar sampai ke rumahnya sendiri. Akhirnya Kazuna berakhir di apartemen laki-laki itu yang jauh lebih dekat ketimbang rumah Kazuna.

Saat Kazuna terbangun, Kazuna hanya memakai _blouse_ dan _hot pants_. Roknya sudah dilipat rapi di atas nakas dekat tempat tidur.

Setelah itu Kazuna berteriak. Di saat seperti itu, Kazuna tidak merasa berteriak merupakan suatu kesalahan. Itu wajar dilakukan saat melihat dirimu berada di kamar orang tanpa kau sadari, walau sepertinya pakaianmu masih lengkap.

Kazuna meminta penjelasan. Laki-laki itu bilang dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Malah Kazuna sendiri yang melepaskan roknya, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Karena laki-laki itu pecinta kerapian, rok Kazuna dilipat rapi. Baik banget.

Dan laki-laki itu adalah…

Midorima Shintarou. Shin- _chan_.

"Eh? Kazuna- _chan_ mau kemana?" Riko menatap Kazuna bingung. Kazuna bangkit dengan wajah serius.

"Sebentar, Riko- _chan_. Aku harus menyelesaikan suatu urusan." Kazuna melenggang pergi.

Entah bagaimana rasa mual dan pusingnya hilang. Kazuna segera meraih ponselnya, lalu mengetik nama _Shin-chan_ di daftar kontak. Tak lama kemudian, ia meneleponnya.

" _Halo?"_

"SHIN- _CHAN_!"

" _?!"_ Si penerima telepon kaget.

"Kau tahu, Shin- _chan_? Aku merasa tidak enak badan hari ini,"

" _Lalu hubungannya denganku apa, Bakao! Suaramu hampir membuat gendang telingaku pecah,"_

"Ini penting, Shin- _chan_! Aku merasa mual dan pusing hari ini. Aku juga baru sadar kalau sampai hari ini aku belum haid. Lalu aku teringat bahwa aku pernah terbangun di atas ranjangmu. Ranjangmu, Shin- _chan_!"

" _O-oi,"_

"Apa kau berbohong saat kau mengatakan kau tidak melakukannya, Shin- _chan_?"

" _Bakao…"_

"Aku tidak mungkin hamil karenamu, _kan_ , Shin- _chan_?"

Ada jeda sesaat. Suasana hening. Hingga akhirnya terdengar kekehan kecil.

" _Pfft. HAHAHAHA!"_

Kazuna protes. "Shin- _chan_. Ini masalah serius! Jangan tertawa!"

" _Dengar, Bakao,"_ Shintarou melanjutkan ucapannya, _"Yang pertama, aku serius. Tidak bohong. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau sangat sulit diatasi waktu itu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kau saat mabuk. Jadi, mustahil aku melakukan hal seperti itu kepadamu."_

" _Kedua, haid yang datang terlambat itu biasa terjadi pada perempuan. Kau, kan, belum nikah dan mempunyai anak. Jadi, jangan panik. Kalau tidak bulan ini, bulan depan."_

" _Terakhir,"_ Shintarou menghela napas sejenak, _"Kalau aku mau melakukannya, aku akan melakukannya saat keadaanmu sedang sadar. Maksudku, ya, aku akan melakukan itu saat kau sadar. Mengerti?"_

Kazuna linglung sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersadar.

"APA MAKSUDMU, SHIN- _CHAN_?! Dasar mesum!" Pipi Kazuna memerah. Sejak kapan Shin- _chan_ mesum begini? Dasar laki-laki!

Shintarou tertawa. _"Aku serius. Sudah, ya, kututup teleponnya. Aku harus bekerja."_

Dan Shintarou langsung memutuskan telepon.

Kaki Kazuna melemas. Ia menghela napas lega. Ah, syukurlah. Untung saja kesalahpahamannya tidak terjadi. Kalau iya, bisa gawat. Apa yang harus Kazuna katakan di depan orangtuanya?

" _Aku akan melakukan itu saat kau sadar."_

Tanpa sadar, wajah Kazuna menjadi merah, semerah kepiting rebus. Pikirannya masih melayang ke perkataan Shin- _chan_ tadi.

Terkutuklah kau, wahai dokter mesum!

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

WKWKWKWKWK! APA-APAAN INI?! Uhuk, ini akibat udah lama hiatus akibat sekolah. Maklum sekolah berasrama. Mana ada loker laptop lagi. Yah walau author sendiri sering nggak loker :v #laknat

Cerita kali ini adalah OTP favorit saya yang cetar membahana! MidoTaka! *tebar bunga-bunga*

Yah, saya sendiri belum siap (?) bikin versi BL (ehem :v). Jadi buat yang female dulu. Yang gender bender kayak gini leh uga kok :v

Kalau ada kesalahan informasi mengenai haid dan kehamilan, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Kata ibu saya, sih, ya, kalau udah punya anak haid-nya lebih lancar. Readers gk kepikiran mau langsung punya anak biar haid lancar, kan? #digebukmassal

Author sendiri juga meminta krisar dari kalian semua. Pedes-pedes boleh, tapi terlalu pedes. Entar sakit loh! :3

Anyway, mohon maaf lahir batin, ya, gaess! Maafkan kesalahan author yang mungkin tampak atau tidak tampak. Semoga kita bisa menyambut Ramadhan sekali lagi. Sedih karena Ramadhan mau pergi :"(

So,

Mind to Review?


End file.
